


Family-Part Three

by Cosmopolitan_Twinkles



Series: Family [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, FLUFFYYYYY!!!, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmopolitan_Twinkles/pseuds/Cosmopolitan_Twinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Queen was a sweetheart. When she was a baby, Emma’s cherubic smiles and sloppy kisses would lead the strongest of men (For example, her Uncle John) to become mush in her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family-Part Three

For Emma Queen, keeping quiet was an unknown experience. She was the first Queen baby to learn how to talk and her whole family knew, if Emma was quiet, something was wrong. She got her inherent ability to talk from her mother but that wasn’t the only thing Emma shared with Felicity. She was the only Queen with raven black hair, her mom’s original color, and she also had a vivacious personality. Her grandma Donna used to say that she reminded her of her own daughter when she was young. 

Emma was the baby of the Queen family. The younger daughter, she had three elder brothers, an overprotective vigilante father, an elder sister who guarded her like a chicken protects an egg and a mother who treated her like a china doll. When she was a baby, Emma’s cherubic smiles and sloppy kisses would lead the strongest of men (For example, her Uncle John) to become mush in her hands. 

Emma may be chatty but she was also very perceptive and observant, a rare trait she got from her father. She had realized early on that she didn’t look anything like her siblings. Yes, she was very cute but she didn’t look like Connor, Robbie, Tommy and Aria, a fact that many of her friends had teased her for. She had come home from school sobbing, evidently having believed her friends accusations that she was adopted. The sight of her baby girl crying because her hair wasn’t the same color as the rest of the family disturbed Felicity Queen so much that the same day she gone to the hairstylist and gotten her blonde hair color removed. That night, she and Oliver had sat on Emma’s bed and explained to her how unique she was since she was the only Queen progeny with raven hair. Emma’s hair never bothered her again.

Oliver and Felicity had known since Emma was a child that she would be a great beauty. She truly was stunning and as she grew up, became more like her Aunt Thea. She took great pride in knowing what the latest trends were, she was always very popular in school and was always surrounded by friends. She was a chic and fashionable girl, having been able to tell the difference between Gucci and Pucci a young age. She loved trying on her mother’s heels, although they were too big for her. She would spend hours watching her mom get ready when there was a fundraiser or ball. In fact, Felicity called Emma her “little Rachel Zoe” because her daughter always picked put the most impeccable clothing options for her mother. Even as an adult, Emma carried her love for fashion and couture when she went to a prestigious designing academy and established her own line, ‘Dearden’, a tribute to her late grandmother.

Emma’s designated name in the Queen household was ‘Princess’. Her father had been the first one to call her that and her brothers had followed suit. Emma was her father’s princess. Her sister was his ‘Sunshine’, but Emma was his angel. Nothing was ever denied to her. She was given the best of everything and a well-timed pout from the girl would result in her every wish being cheerfully carried out. Her puppy-dog face was something no one in her family could resist. Thank god her mother was a strict parent who didn’t allow her dad to spoil his daughters too much because if she didn’t, Emma would have ended up as a spoilt brat.  
Emma wore her heart on her sleeve. Unlike her siblings, she was never one who could mask her feelings well. Her face was the getaway to Emma’s feelings. She fell in love with everything from shoes to puppies and more. Her emotions were always larger than life and she never hid how she felt. Emma’s greatest strength was her ability to give. She gave her love whole heartedly and never asked for anything in return. Maybe that’s why she always got her heart broken.

Whenever Emma’s heart was broken, Tommy would show up on her doorstep with a six back of beer and popcorn and the two of them would curl up on the couch and watch the bloodiest action movie they could find. The next day, Aria would take her shopping and the sisters would spend hours feeding ducks at the Starling City Pond where they had spent time as kids. Then, in the evening, Robbie would take her out for Mexican food (her favorite) . And lastly, Connor, even though there was a thirteen year age difference between them, would pay a visit (as the Arrow, of course) to the asshole that hurt his precious baby sister. This was a ritual and her siblings never wavered in their support of Emma.

The last man who ever broke Emma’s heart was Chris Kent. She had fallen for him harder than any of her boyfriends before him. And she was sure he was also in love with her. But then a mission Chris was on with his father, Superman, had gone downhill and the half-human, half-Kryptonian man had told Emma that he could never be with a human because of his genetic make-up. Her family had been pained to watch Emma become a ghost of her former self. She had lost the vibrancy that she was known for. Finally, it was a conversation he had with his mother, Lois, that led Chris to realize that he wanted to be with Emma in spite his genes. Emma, however, was a true Queen and had not taken him back without making him work and grovel for it. 

And in a meadow not far from the pond where the Queens had spent much time as kids, Oliver Queen watched as his baby, his youngest daughter, kissed her new husband.


End file.
